gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dunkle Gassen
Dunkle Gassen ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die von Ken Rosenberg in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören des ersten Teils hier klicken (Tommy Vercetti betritt Ken Rosenbergs Büro. Rosenberg sitzt am Schreibtisch und reißt die Arme hoch) * Ken Rosenberg: Ah! Tja, ich hoffe, du amüsierst dich gut, während ich hier vor Angst halb umkomme. Was hast du rausgefunden? * Tommy Vercetti: Dass es in dieser Stadt mehr Gangster gibt als im Knast! Wir brauchen einen Tipp von der Straße... (Tommy stützt sich mit den Händen auf den Schreibtisch) * Ken: Okay, lass mich nachdenken, lass mich nachdenken... ah, ich hab’s! Okay, es gibt da so ’nen Engländer, so ’n Idiot aus der Musikbranche. Er nennt sich Kent Paul. Und der ist in all den Kreisen von Vice City richtig dick drin. Wenn einer weiß, wo 20 Kilo Koks abgeblieben sind, dann dieser Typ! Er ist immer im Malibu. * Tommy: Ich seh ihn mir mal an! (er dreht sich um und verlässt das Büro) * Ken: Nur die Ruhe! Zum Anhören des zweiten Teils hier klicken (kurz darauf, im Malibu Club: im Hintergrund läuft „(Keep Feeling) Fascination“ von Human League. An der Theke sitzt Kent Paul und versucht, eine dunkelhaarige Frau anzugraben) * Kent Paul: Wo kommst du denn her? Nach einer wie dir suche ich schon seit Ewigkeiten. (im Hintergrund erkundigt sich Tommy bei einem der Türsteher nach Paul) * Tommy: Ich suche einen Engländer... (an der Theke) * Kent: Kent Paul... tja, ich bin hier die Nummer eins! Ich zieh hier die Strippen, verstehst du? Ich lade dich ein. Ich kann dir alles besorgen, Süße! Mach dir keine Gedanken. (Tommy kommt dazwischen) * Tommy: Verzieh dich, Schätzchen! (das Mädchen geht) * Kent: Oioioioi! * Tommy (unfreundlich):''' Bist du Kent Paul? Ich bin ein Freund von Rosenberg... * '''Kent: Rosenberg... (er lehnt sich auf die Theke und atmet tief ein) * Kent: Rosenberg... ach, dieser abgedrehte Winkeladvokat! Der bringt noch den Unschuldigsten auf den elektrischen Stuhl! (lachend zum Barkeeper) Mach uns noch ’nen Drink, mein Freund! (Tommy rückt Paul auf die Pelle) * Tommy: Bist ein echter Komiker! Hör zu, ich vermisse 20 Kilo und einen Haufen Geld... (Paul erhebt sich von seinem Barhocker) * Kent: Drogen? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! * Tommy: Was weißt du darüber? (Tommy stößt Paul brutal zu Boden) * Kent: Oioi! Gerade wollte ich’s sagen... es gibt da einen Koch, der verdealt Koks in der Küche eines Hotels am Ocean Drive. Macht einen ziemlich zufriedenen Eindruck in letzter Zeit. Solltest du mal auschecken. * Tommy: Mach ich! (er beugt sich zu Paul runter) * Tommy: Und wir sehen uns. (Tommy geht, Paul rappelt sich hoch und gestikuliert hinter ihm her) * Kent: Ja, ja, nur zu! Hau bloß ab, du Stinktier. Dir polier ich noch die Visage! (er begibt sich wieder an die Theke) * Kent (zum Barkeeper):' Gib mir ’nen Drink. Und wo ist die Puppe? ''(kurz darauf: Tommy trifft in einer schmalen Seitengasse auf den gesuchten Koch, Leo Teal. Dieser telefoniert gerade per Mobiltelefon, hört aber auf, als er Tommy bemerkt) * '''Leo Teal: Was glotzt du denn so? (Tommy geht bedrohlich langsam auf den Koch zu) * Tommy: Rede endlich... * Leo: Zwing mich doch dazu, du Pfeife! (Tommy macht den Koch fertig und schnappt sich dessen Handy... Zum Anhören des dritten Teils hier klicken ... er ist vom Fight ziemlich geschafft. Lance Vance taucht auf) * Lance Vance: Oh, sehr gut, Rambo, schlag ihn ruhig zu Brei. Dann redet er ganz bestimmt. * Tommy (sauer):' Willst du auch ein paar? ''(Lance weicht in Stückchen zurück) * '''Lance: Hey, ruhig! Ich will das Gleiche wie du, Bruder. * Tommy: Ach ja? Und das wäre? * Lance: Deine Kohle und den Stoff meines toten Bruders! Aber du hast gerade unsere Spur erledigt! * Tommy: Dumm gelaufen! Verzieh dich! (Tommy wendet sich ab) * Lance: Hey, hey! Kein Grund, hier den dicken Mann zu spielen! Sieh mal: Wir sind zwei Hombres in ’ner fremden Stadt. Wir sollten uns gegenseitig helfen! * Tommy: Ich helf mir selbst, Bruder. (drei weitere – allerdings bewaffnete – Köche tauchen hinter Tommy auf) * Lance: Bist du dir sicher? Hier nimm das! (er wirft Tommy eine Pistole zu und wendet sich zur Flucht. Tommy dreht sich den Angreifern zu) * Lance: Komm mit! Verdammt, nichts wie weg hier! Mir nach! (sie laufen zu Lances Infernus und fahren weg) * Lance: Eins musst du wissen: In dieser Stadt darfst du nie unbewaffnet sein! Komm, der nächste Waffenladen ist ein paar Blocks von hier. (nach einem Besuch bei Ammu-Nation kehren sie zum Ocean View Hotel zurück, Tommy steigt aus) * Lance: Ich seh zu, was ich rausfinde. Ich behalte dich im Auge, Tommy. (er fährt weg) Mission Begib dich zunächst zum Malibu Club, wo du Kent Paul triffst, der dir etwas verrät, das dir nützlich sein könnte. Such dann in einer Seitengasse des Ocean Drive den Koch Leo Teal. Du kannst ihn gnadenlos überfahren, dir entgeht dann allerdings ein kleiner Small Talk mit ihm. Schlag ihn daher besser nach dem Gespräch tot (oder erschieß ihn, sofern du bereits eine Waffe besitzt). Nimm das Mobiltelefon auf, das er beim Kämpfen verliert. Du hast es ab diesem Zeitpunkt immer bei dir, um Anrufe entgegennehmen zu können. Jetzt taucht Lance Vance auf und gleich danach drei streitlustige Köche, die mit Fleischerbeilen und einem Messer bewaffnet sind. Erschieß sie mit der Pistole, die du von Lance bekommen hast, oder flieh mit ihm zu seinem weißen Infernus. Steig ein und begib dich mit Lance zur örtlichen Ammu-Nation-Filiale im Süden von Ocean Beach. Schau dir kurz das Angebot an und fahr dann zurück zum Ocean View Hotel. Du erhältst in dieser Mission eine Pistole. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Lance Vance stirbt oder Lance Vances Infernus explodiert. Bildergalerie Dunkle Gassen, Vice Point, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen, Washington Beach, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen 2, Washington Beach, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen 3, Washington Beach, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen 2, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Dunkle Gassen 3, Ocean Beach, VC.JPG Handy-Anruf * Unbekannter Anrufer: Ey, Leo, ich glaube, wir haben einen Käufer für Diaz’ Ware. Du musst ihn anrufen und den Deal in die Wege leiten, okay? * Tommy: Wo bist du gerade? * Anrufer: Ist irgendwas, Leo? Du hörst dich so komisch an. * Tommy: Sag mir, wo du bist. * Anrufer: Verdammt, wer ist da dran? Gib mir Leo! * Tommy: Leo ist für ’ne Weile verreist, ich vertrete ihn. * Anrufer: Zum Teufel mit dir! Fehler Der letzte Satz von Lance der Mission lautet „Ich behalte dich im Auge, Tommy“. Das heißt, er kennt Tommys Namen, obwohl sich dieser noch gar nicht vorgestellt hat. Erst in der Mission Die Schutzengel stellen sich beide vor. Trivia Ursprünglich zeigte Lance Tommy noch den Pole Position Club. Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Ken-Rosenberg-Missionen Kategorie:Beta-Fassung